


you're the sun hitting my face on a late summer afternoon

by monniechild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Neck Kissing, Smut, Summer Vacation, but its nearly there, felix is Changbin's ex, they are best friends kind of, they are in love, well its not really smut isn't it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monniechild/pseuds/monniechild
Summary: Hyunjin thinks Changbin is still in love with his ex, and Changbin thinks that he's stuck in the friend zone until they get some alone time during summer vacation with their friends by the lake.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	you're the sun hitting my face on a late summer afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! i just wanted to kindly say that the wording may be a little bit off(?) it's because english isn't my first language and i wrote this in hungarian first before i translated it. i really hope you can still enjoy this little Changjin piece! and i wish you a happy new year!

Silent falls upon the nine boys for a moment as the setting sun’s rays play delicate dances on the tanned skin of their cheeks. They are all dove into the food in front of them made by Jisung and Seungmin earlier. Maybe it was a mistake to let them cook again after their first failed attempt, but none of the others wanted to take an extra day of cooking, so now they all nibble the tasteless pasta given to them without a single word. Changbin even forgets about how hungry he actually was a few minutes ago as he lets himself sink in this moment.

They keep silent because they exactly know how much of privilege the fact itself, that they can be here. The big lakehouse by the huge lake that Chan parents own and that the boy’s parents were kind enough to give it to them for a week so their already unmatched summer could complete itself. That's why they’re all sitting quiet and grateful on the lakeside, as they watch the sun witnessing that its slowly but surely disappears from the sky.

Just like as Changbin’s built up walls inside him falls apart from brick to brick while his gaze wanders for a moment. He runs his gaze on the raven black-haired boy who’s the only one amongst them still sitting in his swimwear with a damp towel around his neck trying to enjoy the unenjoyable pasta.

When Hyunjin looks up for a moment, his eyes meet Chanbin’s who lets a bit awkward smile on his mouths when he notices it but he doesn't look away he stands the other’s gaze.

"The sun is going down, you will catch a cold like this” Woojin pats the black-haired boy's shoulder instead of Changbin, and even though he thought of the same thing, he’s a bit happy he is not the one who had to say it.

Hyunjin softly smiles as an answer before he breaks eye contact with Changbin. He nods mutely as he stands up, leaving the barely touched food on the table standing on the balcony of the lakehouse.

They spend the night in a similar idyl after a bit of time under the free starry night sky and of course, the alcohol-containing drinks slowly start to vanish, leaving the bottles more and more empty, but their laughter louder. Changbin always loved this vertiginous, pleasantly tingling feeling in his chest and he can’t decide if the alcohol does this to him, or his friend who lays his legs across Changbin’s, sitting almost in the boy's lap.

How did it get there? That's a question none of them really knows the answer for, and it’s not even that important. Slowly everyone gets tired or just finds it better to go inside the house and after all, Changbin decides that it would be best to just simply go to sleep. Even though he knows that it wouldn’t be other than uncomfortable toss and turn in the bed until the built-up tiredness in his eyes overcomes the strengthens feeling caused by the alcohol in his veins.

He feels some kind of unexplainable attraction towards Hyunjin ever since he met him for the first time, even during the time he had his own relationship. If he thinks about it, actually it was Felix who introduced the boy to him, and goosebumps start to raise on his now bare arms to the thought.

Felix is here too and now that Changbin can’t think about anything other, a slight smile appears on his face when he’s reminded of how many things they went through. Felix is his best friend despite the times he meant much more than a friend. In the course of their relationship they concluded, that they are better as friends. So they remained to be friends.

The others initially were iller at ease as themselves when they decided on parting from one another. Maybe it was a mistake after all, but it didn't matter because whatever it is that he has with the boy, he hasn't regretted it, not for a minute.

The boy helped Changbin to discover himself, he is the reason that he realized who’s he in reality, and he will remain forever grateful for him, even if now he finds it funny, how he used to love Felix. Or more likely the thought of how he was over the heels in love with him. That has been so long ago that Changbins heart aches to hear the tall, black-haired boy’s name, who dances in his spare time for one year now. His heart races when he’s around him.

Although Hyunjin became his best friend too. Among the nine boys, he has an outstanding place in Changbin’s heart, but he’s afraid – or more likely he is convinced – that he is deep in the friendzone with Hyunjin.

He doesn't blame himself either the other, because its a fact that when they met, friendship was his only option, even if these weird feelings existed at the beginning of their friendship too. But this is not something one would admit while still dating his best friend, who he loves. He just had to learn that he can love someone a thousand ways and that the one he felt towards Felix wasn't the one he's looking for.

He experiences that more in the company of the tall boy and when they are together with some alcohol involved, he always wishes that only the two of them would be there, so he could peacefully get lost in the boy’s brown eyes and he could tell him how much he likes them. But he never does. He lets Hyunjin think they are boring and average when Changbin knows how eternal stars shine right back at him when he looks at them.

He wants to somehow make it into words how he feels, but he is afraid to define those, and he’s afraid of disappointment too, that the boy will reject him, and he ruins their friendship too. On the other hand, he considers being close to Hyunjin one of the best things in the world, even if in not a sense he would like it to be.

But instead of anything, he stands up, and he waves sleepily to the rest of them still outside before he goes inside. He doesn’t look back so he can't see Hyunjin's widely opened, sparkly eyes which now gloomily follow Changbins figure. Hyunjin feels like he chased him away, although there is no sign of it, he just feels like it as his chest becomes heavier.

He lets out a big sigh as he takes a long pull at the hard liquor in his disappointment. He does not look for the boy with his sight, he has to let him go because he knows how he and Changbin can’t be a thing, like ever. Deep in his heart, he believes that Changbin never got over Felix, which he can understand. Especially this way, that neither of them could stay away from Felix, not even if he wanted to. He is the hook between them that connects them. Or at least it used to be like that. 

But a lot of things changed since then, a lot of feelings came to the surface, which were too deep for him to know of their existence. And now he is very much aware of them wishing he wasn't.

He takes big sips as hardly two seconds pass when they hear a bigger thud as if someone fell. Hyunjin puts down his bottle, and he thinks to himself, that whoever this was, it must have been really painful.

But as soon as he sees through the open balcony door that Changbin is the one on the ground under the stairs, the uncomfortable smile disappears from his plump lips and he stands up in a second in his panic. Everyone freezes for a moment and he is the only one who goes after the boy on the ground. He feels his heartbeat fasten and he wouldn’t lie if he said the world is spinning now from the big amount of consumed alcohol without Changbins help now. 

The moment Hyunjin finds balance holding the stair rail he supports himself with his arms on his knees as he bends down. He tilts his head lightly to the side as he’s making sure that there is nothing too serious.

"Is everything okay?” he blinks with innocent puppy eyes at Changbin, who is only now realizing how close Hyunjin is to him. Slight redness lays across his cheeks but just the amount he can still blame on the alcohol in his veins. But even the thought that this is not the cause of his fluster is enough to make him more flustered.

"Yes” he laughs it off awkwardly, but Hyunjin only hears the boy's sweet giggles from it and it makes his heart skip a beat. „I hit my shoulder a bit, shh” he hisses out as Hyunjin helps him get up from the floor. He pulls his hand away because he is afraid he’s causing pain for Changbin.

"You bag of luck” Jisung appears with a can of beer in his hand as he looks at his friend while laughing. "Jinnie, maybe don’t let him go upstairs, what if he falls from the top of the stairs,” he says nodding towards Changbin.

„I’m sorry but I’m just fine, thank you! I don’t need a babysitter!” he raises his eyebrows as he’s ready to try to go up the stairs again, but Hyunjin grabs him and lifts the shorter boy onto his shoulder. He is surprised by how Changbin is so light.

„Jisung is right, a room downstairs would be just fine for us,” he says as he starts going with the boy more confidently than he thought he can.

„But Jinnie” Changbin starts quietly which makes Hyunjin stop for a second.

„Hmm?” he asks back because he doesn’t know what it is the other wants.

„You are coming too, right?”

Hyunjin just rolls his eyes at this, and he brings his friend further to one of the rooms downstairs. He opens the door with his spare hand and locks it behind them with his leg before he would put down Changbin on the edge of the bed.

„Are you tired?” Hyunjin asks as he sees the exhausted look on the boy's face. At least he thinks that's what he sees. The tall boy brings his slender fingers to tug one stray piece of hair behind Changbin’s ear while he tilts his head to the side smiling at his friend. He finds him cute but he is still attracted to the sight of his cherry-colored plump lips.

„Just a tiny bit” the short boy answers pulling Hyunjn back from his daydreams. The boy who decided that he will have to forget Changbin exactly five minutes ago.

„Questions while we fall asleep?” Hyunjin asks it, as he seats himself on the bed dangerously close to his friend. He's even a little afraid that Changbin will hear how loud his heartbeats.  
Changbin simply just nods. In the past years, they all played this game a lot when they didn’t have anything better to do and this summer night is naturally perfect for it too. They both lay their backs to the single bed’s header, they can barely fit on it but none of them moves anyways. They feel it just right being this way that their shoulders are brushing and their bodies are in contact even though they don’t even look at each other. Maybe just some glances, but nothing more.

„you start?” Changbin asks but he only whispers the words.

„Are you feeling great?” at the beginning Hyunjin can’t come up with anything slightly more interesting but he doesn’t really like asking anyway, he just didn't have the heart to leave it to the other, because he knows he feels similar with it.

„Yes, very much so! Even if I fell like three steps,” he laughs and Hyunjin doesn’t have to turn to see the boy's sweet smile and his sweeter lips in front of his eyes. He swallows one as he listens to his friend. His heart hurts.

„I could have caught you,” he says softly but he does not add more comment.

„Have you ever thought about...” he starts but pauses getting Hyunjin to raise his gaze at him frowning as he’s looking for the answer on Changbins face, unavailingly of corse.

„Hmm, about what, Binnie?” he asks softly, being on the edge to hear what the other boy with dark eyes has to say. He feels like that moment will never come.

„About kissing your best friend?” he finally says and you can almost hear how Hyunjin’s heart is breaking into pieces in the silence taking over the room.

He doesn’t think about how Changbin's body slowly starts shaking because he gathered all his strength for this question for the younger to kiss him. Hyunjin doesn’t think about himself now, more likely about Felix and he’s worried that Changbin wants to say that he still loves Felix.

„Y-yeah” he answers honestly, but something breaks in him and that's something the boy sitting next to him can see too, even if he doesn’t know where to put it.

„And why haven't you done it?” Changbin asks immediately with a nearly shaky voice which flies between them as a weak whisper against his will to say it louder.

„Isn't it my turn now?” Hyunjin sits up confused, Changbin does the same.

„Just answer,” Changbin says as they are staring into each other eyes. Hyunjin feels naked in front of his friend and Changbin dies to get answers.

„I guess because I was scared. You know that he would reject me, that he still loves someone else,” he says quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

„Do it” Changbin replies now he’s looking at Hyunjin's lips than in his eyes again.

„Can I?” he asks back thereupon his friend just starts fervently nodding and he sits himself on Hyunjins lap with an unexpected but smooth movement as an answer.

And after a momentary shock Hyunjin grabs the awaited opportunity and even though he’s ungraceful in the beginning he does kiss Changbin. 

He guides his long fingers in the boy’s dark hair. He rests his spare hand on his waist as he slowly tasting the boy's lips. His heart is racing faster than ever, he believes.

A strange tingling feeling permeates through Changbin’s body, his skin is burning after every touch of the younger boy and now he knows exactly how do Hwang Hyunjin’s plump and tender lips feel under his owns, he can’t get enough of them. He wants this moment to last forever.

A tiny sigh leaves his mouth when Hyunjin bites down lightly on his lower lip. A pleasant feeling spreads upon his spine as they part just to see the lust in each other's eyes, all those feelings that months carried they are all in these greedy darken pairs of eyes.

Hyunjin lets a small smile run across his lips as he leans towards the other boy's neck instead of his mouth and he starts to shower his pale sensitive skin in kisses. At first, he just lets his slightly parted lips brush against Changbin giving himself time to adjust and breathe the older boy's intoxicating fragrance which only makes his head feel dizzier as if it paralyzed him in a good way.

Changbin tilts his head back, giving access to the very much pleasurable feeling only Hyunjins closeness gives to him. He bites his lip as he closes his eyes while he tries to hold himself grabbing more of Hyunjins shoulders. After a few minutes he feels that if things keep going the way they are now, his pants will become really uncomfortable so he puts his soft, smaller fingers onto the younger's neck to make him look in his eyes.

Of course, it's not that simple, he figures it out the moment when their lips crash again while Hyunjin guides his hand onto Changbin's bottom and the boy just softly moans into their kiss to the sudden pleasant feeling.

„Hyunjin” he whispers softly but it's as if Hyunjin couldn't heat him. In the end, he lets the boy carefully remove his shirt.  
The fabric lands on the wooden floor of the lakehouse as Hyunjin pulls his finger on Changbin's chest stopping at the boy’s shoulder.

„That's where you hit yourself?” he turns his head and Changbin just nods as he bites his lip.

That's more than enough for him to start to dust his shoulders with sweet kisses. Changbin smiles at the pleasant feeling, he doesn’t even regret his body’s reaction now, he just wants to enjoy the moment. What he does not expects is that Hyunjin will withdraw those innocent kisses to more passionate open-mouthed ones that leave one’s skin having purple areas.

It becomes more and more clear how much they desire each other now that they experienced the other one's closeness and gentle touches. They can't get enough. Changbin sighs ever get bigger making Hyunjin crave him more.

„J-jinnie,” he says between two breaths, thereupon the younger reacts with a hum as if he didn't really hear what Changbin wants to say. He tries his best to bring happiness to him he wants him to feel good after his movements.

He is so lost in giving, in showering the order in kisses, in calling forth a pleasant moan with his tongue that it fully overlooks that he is turned on by all this they are in. And Changbin reminds him of pulling away from him for a few seconds, that maybe if not even fully, but he should be at least a little selfish.

„What’s wrong, baby?” he tilts his head to the side, at first not having understanding over his friend, but when Changbin just bites his lower lip before he makes a slow measured look down on their pressed loins then back at the tall boy’s sparkling eyes, Hyunjin knows.

„Do you want to help with it, baby?” tugs a stray piece of hair out of his eyes, behind the boy’s ear who sits on his laps. After his gentle touch, Changbin feels hundreds of butterflies flying in his chest suddenly. Everything is so perfect, Hyunjins soft strangely sweet lips, the late summer afternoon idyl and the years worth of desire that was hidden until now.

Hyunjins soft strangely sweet lips, the late summer afternoon idyl and the years worth of desire that was hidden until now.

Hyunjin slides his hands down the boy’s back to make him calm down a little, to let him know that everything is just alright and it will be, but the truth is that the words didn’t get stuck in Changbin’s throat because he’s afraid of something, he is just simply cannot process all these positive impacts Hyunjins sweet voices being on top of all. At this moment something snaps in him and he wants to belong to Hyunjin with all his existence and he wants to let him know without actually telling.  
In the end, he just nods and then he gets up from Hyunjin to start to fiddle with the boy’s shorts. He gives an amen because he didn’t wear jeans today. Hyunjin helps him with slightly lifting his hips up and Changbin can remove his shorts with ease. Although the elementary confidence slips away for a moment so he doesn’t touch the boy's underwear, he gives up his own clothes instead.

And there is Hyunjin who just watches him like he’s hypnotized but eventually, he does move his hand to Changbins hip maybe gripping to it harder than he should as the older boy sits back in his lap. They feel so much better this way and every movement becomes more intense while they become more impatient.

Hyunjin snatches at Changbin's fingers softer now and he watches the beautiful panting boy and his face as he guides Changbin’s hand to the hem of his shirt.

„Would you take it off for me?” Hyunjin asks and he does not have to ask one more time before Changbin simply pulls the black shirt over Hyunjin's head which is so simple but he still manages to look so good in it.

Changbin would toss it next to his own clothes when Hyunjin grabs his hand again and he just looks at him biting his lower lip. The older uses the opportunity to lean in and steal a slow but so emotional kiss as he purposely swings his hips forward. This achieves that the younger boy finally lets out some kind of noise but he quickly grabs Changbin's thighs to stop him.

„Put this on, I want to see you in it,” he points at the shirt in Changbin's hand while a slight blush lays across his cheeks as he does as asked.

„It looks so good on you, I love it,” Hyunjin smiles as he hooks his finger in Changbins underwear.

„Do you really want this?” Changbin asks from nowhere leaning close to the black-haired boy’s ear to whisper to him.

„More than anything” he nods and that's all Changbin needs after this, that he heard with his own ears there is nothing that would stop him now.

He slides his hands on Hyunjin's bare chest as he leans in for another kiss and he makes sure that when he grabs the other boy's groin with his fingers, he only moans into the kiss. He doesn’t want the other to hear them.

„Baby,” Hyunjin pants as he pets Changbins tight with his right hand, who becomes brave from this starts to move his fingers through the thin but still too much fabric. „Don’t do this.”  
Changbin just looks up at him with an innocent smile on his lips as he presses on him again.

„What shouldn’t I do?” he blinks big and Hyunjin loses control over himself as he sees Changbin in his own shirt which is slightly big on him to the point where he can see the boy’s beautifully marked skin of his collarbone.

Slowly but surely the pleasant touch what is the softest thing in the world at one moment and something that makes him drop his head back the other because it's so intense and it makes him go crazy.  
In the next moment, Hyunjin turns them so Changbin lays under him back to the mattress as he looks up at the younger boy who could eat him up with only one single glace of him.

„You are so pretty” he looks into his eyes as it’s his turn that he makes the older boy feel good and he lowers his hips letting their boners to brush against each other to intensify their internal tingling.  
Changbin just closes his eyes as he tries to hold back a bigger moan even though he knows well that if not now later it will escape his lips.

„Do you think they have things for it here?” Hyunjin asks as he’s gasping for air thereupon Changbin’s expression slightly shifts while he looks at the drawer next to the bed but when Hyunjin opens it it's empty.

„It seems like there is nothing” he guides his fingers in Hyunjin’s soft hair then pulls him into a kiss. He can't get enough of him, and he desires every part of the younger boy.

„We will figure it out, baby” he smiles as he pulls from him for a moment, Changbin doesn't know what does he think of so it’s a surprise to him when Hyunjin starts to leave kisses all over his neck again.

He reaches Changbins hips in a span of a few seconds wherefrom he turns to the boy’s tighs and he starts to leave sloppy kisses on them as he pets Changbin’s side with his fingers. Goosebumps start to raise all over Changbins limbs as he gives to the feeling and he shivers a bit when Hyunjin removes his underwear.

One thing is sure from now on: that Changbin rally forgets to breathe when Hyunjin takes him in his mouth. At first, he just places kisses all over it teasing Changbin, then licking it every now and then, making him whimper out in his needy state of mind. Hyunjin wants to give the best to Changbin, but he has to admit, that he is dying to hear his desperate moans asking for more, not caring who hears him begging. Yeah, that's definitely something that makes Hyunjin turned on, only thinking about it would do the job, but now that he is straight up witnessing it, it makes it even harder for him not come in his pants. He can’t believe this is really them at this moment, that he can make the person he loves the most feel like a mess only with his mouth. He sucks on it, and Changbin’s body freezes for a second, a groan leaving his mouth. He softly grabs into Hyunjin's hair, as he’s struggling to get in touch with reality at this point. He does everything for a few minutes until he can feel Chanbin slightly shaking beneath him, and he knows he is coming.

Even though Hyunjin planned to swallow after they are done, Changbin does not like the idea of that, at least not for now, so he collects all his strength to pull Hyunjin up in the right moment, and moan in the kiss while he reaches his orgasm.

Changbin does not care that he can taste himself on the other’s plump lips when he comes down from his adrenalin high.

He still has his grip on Hyunjins hair when they part as he tries to collect his shaky breaths while he touches his forehead to Hyunjin’s.

„I told you I will figure it out, didn’t I?” Hyunjin smiles as he watches Changbin’s panting figure for a while and at that moment he knows how he’s irretrievably in love with him.

„And what about you? He looks at him with wide eyes and Hyunjin just slides his hand on Changbin’s thigh.

„That’s up to you, baby,” he whispers.

„This pet name, makes me go crazy,” Changbin says back.

„Good, that was the purpose,” he pulls his lips to a sided smile as he lets Changbin pull down his own underwear.

He feels like this is the best late summer night that could ever happen to them as he reaches down on Hyunjins member while watching his face, he loves the reactions. Changbin leans in for a kiss, as he starts to build up a fast solid tempo, that makes Hyunjin see stars. Now its Hyunjins turn moaning and trying to not let out anything slightly loud but he just feels so good he could cry. Changbin brushes his thumb over his head, and that makes him shiver before he sighs Changbin's name. He doesn’t need much more to have the shorter boy’s name as a mantra stuck on his beautiful lips when he reaches his orgasm. Changbin keeps moving his hand, helping Hyunjin through it, while kissing his neck.

Hyunjin can barely keep his eyes open that's how he looks up to Changbin having a satisfied soft smile on his face. He wants to use every moment to keep the sight to himself because Hyunjin is beautiful on his own too, but like this? He looks eternal.

„Binnie,” he pants after a few moments, and Changbin just hums in response. „Hug me!” he asks, and Changbin does as asked.

He lifts up the blanket and then he lays it on their almost naked bodies while he crawls closer to the heavily breathing boy under it. He hugs him as he barries his face in the crook of his neck and lays one more soft kiss on the glowing skin before he would inhale his scent.

„Please, can we stay like this forever?” Hyunjin mumbles with half-closed eyes and Changbin's lips curve upwards hearing him. „Stay with me.”

„I’m fully yours, Hwang Hyunjin. If you haven't noticed yet,” he laughs into his neck.

„I’m being serious, Binnie. I want you to be my boyfriend” he says softly with a panting heart as he waits for some kind of answer, eyes closed.

„I’m serious too, Jinnie. I want to be that” he replies quietly but loud enough for Hyunjin to surely hear him.

„But?” the younger asks, his chest stinks if he thinks about this, but he feels like here comes that certain ’but’ which makes them end up being not together. He is terrified that the ’but’ would be a certain someone Changbin still loves. He’s afraid that whatever Changbin says next will break his heart into little pieces because his feelings are only one-sided.

But Changbin sits up leaning on his elbow next to the younger boy and he slowly tugs a piece of hair out of his forehead with an enervated smile on his cherry-colored lips.

„There is no but” he whispers nearly onto Hyunjins lips as he leans down to kiss his sweet lips making every doubt about them disappear.

Changbin only loves Hyunjin this way and he cannot tell him with just words how he feels that he can finally hug him on this hot summer night. ’You are a lucky man, Seo Changbin’ he thinks to himself as they sink into the sea of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always welcomed!


End file.
